


Oddity

by MissIzzy



Series: Walks Through Hogwarts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100wizards, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-01
Updated: 2004-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never anyone but each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oddity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100wizards empty corridors challenge.

They’d taken to the evening. Curfews they just ignored. Harry knew if they ever ran into Snape, McGonagall, Filch, or who knew who else they’d be in for it, but they didn’t. Actually, Harry never ran into anyone besides Luna, which even during the evening was strange.

He asked her one night if she ever ran into anyone. "Only you." she said.

"How? There can't be noone besides us out here."

"We emit auras," said Luna. "They keep other people away. But our auras cancel each out, so we aren't driven off."

It was as likely an explanation as any.


End file.
